Considerable work has been done studying the nutritional value of eggs and of the effects of different types of feed on hens. These are reported in, for example:
Cook, Frances and Briggs, George M., Nutritional Value of Eggs, 1983 PA1 Ensminger and Elentine, Feeds And Nutrition Complete, 1972 PA1 Mercia, Leonard S., Raising Poultry The Modern Way, 1975 PA1 Taylor, Robert E., and Bogart, Ralph, Scientific Farm Animal Production, 1983 PA1 Way, E. Leong, Mardel, H. George, and LaDu, Bert N., Fundamentals Of Drug Metabolism & Drug Disposition, 1971
Apparently, however, no simple method has been found for appreciably reducing the cholesterol content of chicken eggs.